


Homecoming

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts, Vignettes, loss of a loved one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9806564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortficangela deals with losing her lover after lena is displaced in time





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Jack was the first to tell her.  
  
Angela felt an awful sickness in her guts. She was pretty sure she was going to throw up. She did go throw up. They had a mission scheduled in two hours. There wasn’t any time to mourn.  
  
Jack put his hand on her shoulder, steadying her. She was glad for him.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Gone. Flickered out of existence. They couldn’t find her.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela didn’t sleep for a few days. She hid in her civilian clothes and put herself to work. She found an impoverished clinic in war torn Russia and threw herself into helping causalities of the Omnic Crisis. It was hard work both physically and mentally but Angela would rather feel the ache in her muscles than the ache in her chest.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
“Angela,” he sounded angry with her.  
  
“Angela, come back to headquarters.” Jack’s voice was tinny as it came through the phone, but it was kind of nice to hear him; to hear something familiar. She missed him.  
  
Angela shifted and chewed her lip. She didn’t have to say anything at all for him to understand.  
  
“If you don’t want to come back you should head to England. There’s going to be a funeral in a few days.” His tone changed to something more reserved. It betrayed the start reality of his words.  
  
He gave Angela his condolences and said farewell.  
  
Angela felt pale when she ended the call.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela held Lena’s mother’s hand as they lowered an empty casket into the cold earth. There were flowers laying on top of the polished brown wood. Their petals rustled in the wind.  
  
Lena’s mother cried into Angela’s sleeve.  
  
Angela had never really been close with her own parents, so Lena’s family had been the next best thing. Her mom had welcomed Angela into the family with open arms. It was terrible to see her cry. No mother should outlive their child.  
  
Angela pulled her into a hug and whispered “It’s okay.” She swallowed her sadness. She pulled together all her strength. She pushed the lie passed her lips one more time. “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay.”  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela returned to the apartment with a cardboard box under one arm. She slid the key into the lock with familiar ease. She would collect her things and she would leave.  
  
Lena’s shoes and her own shoes were still sitting on the mat by the door.  
  
She stopped in the living room and for no reason at all she moved to sit down. She looked around at what used to be her home. Angela’s heart ached in her chest.  
  
It wasn’t long before she put her head in her hands and cried. Angela’s cries turned to sobs and her whole body shook. She begged the empty apartment for answers. She begged for Lena to come back. She begged for understanding. She begged to know why. Why. _Why_.  
  
When her voice was too hoarse to beg anymore and when she’d run out of questions Angela dried her eyes and left.  
  
She didn’t end up cleaning out anything at all.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
“We all miss her.”  
  
Angela nodded.  
  
She hated when people said that. No one missed Lena as much as she did. No one could. No one loved Lena as much as she had.  
  
It wasn’t worth the argument so she just nodded.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Days passed  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela found it hard to wake up in the mornings. Sometimes she wasn’t sure she could get out of bed. Sometimes she didn’t get out of bed. Sometimes she couldn’t see the point in doing anything at all. Those days came more often than she liked.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jack checked on her often. More often than any normal person would need checking on.  
  
Angela wished he wouldn’t, she didn’t need the guilt.  
  
She may not have felt ready to go back to living life again, but for her friends in Overwatch she would try.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Missions came.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Jack was furious.  He was fuming. He had even raised his voice. He didn’t ever raise his voice like that. Not to her.  
  
Angela had been getting careless. There had been plenty of close calls lately but none so bad as the graze of a bullet that left her burnt and bleeding. She didn’t even bother to heal herself afterwards.  
  
Her head wasn’t in the game. It was so hard to focus.  
  
“Angela answer me because I can’t tell anymore.”  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela was surprised when Winston asked for her help in the research and development section of Overwatch’s umbrella of operations. An invitation, she suspected, that Jack threatened Winston into offering. Or else.  
  
She got a whole research lab to herself. A whole floor, in fact. What was she going to do with a whole floor?  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Months passed.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela was doing better these days.  
  
When there were missions she went on them. When there were debriefings she attended. When there were team meetings he showed up.  
  
Life went on.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Winston was the first to tell her.  
  
Angela felt an awful sickness in her guts. She was pretty sure she was going to throw up. She didn’t throw up this time. She swallowed her sickness and then tried to steady her trembling hands.  
  
“Reappeared? Where? Can I see her?”  
  
“There’s some complications.” Winston told her awkwardly. He looked away and fixed the position of his glasses, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
Complications. Angela felt hysterical. Of course there were complications. She was going to be sick after all.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Here again. Flickered into existence. If only they could keep her stable.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela didn’t sleep for a few days. She lived in her lab coat and put herself to work. She ran circles around Winston in the lab, a faithful assistant. She had a bright mind for science but temporal displacement was beyond her. Still, she helped as much as she possibly could. It was hard work both physically and mentally but Angela would rather feel the ache in her muscles than the ache of hope in her heart.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
“Lena,” her voice sounded as if it was on the verge of tears.  
  
“Lena, come back to me.” Lena likely couldn’t hear her on the other side of the glass but that didn’t stop Angela from trying. It felt unreal to see her; to see that familiar face. Angela had missed her so much.  
  
Lena smiled sadly at her. She didn’t have to say anything at all for Angela to understand.  
  
Angela pressed her hand to the glass. Tears filled up her eyes as Lena reached out, touching the glass in the same way. She blinked in and out. Appearing and disappearing every other second.  
  
She watched Lena’s lips move as she mouthed the word farewell.  
  
Angela felt pale when Lena flickered away and didn’t immediately come back.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela held Lena’s hand as they secured the chronal accelerator into place. There was a bright blue glow coming from the center of her chest. The edges of the device dug into her pale skin.  
  
Angela wiped her own tears away with her sleeve.  
  
It was all starting to feel real. It had been nearly two days since Lena had last flickered away. This was actually going to work. She was finally anchored here in the present. She wasn’t going to leave again. Not now. Not ever.  
  
Angela pulled her into a hug and whispered “It’s okay.” She swallowed the lump in her throat. She pulled together all her strength. For the first time in a long time she could say these words and mean them. “It’s okay. We’re going to be okay.”  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Angela returned to the apartment with her arms wrapped around Lena’s shoulders. She slid the key into the lock with familiar ease. It would need a good dusting but everything was as they had left it.  
  
Lena’s shoes and her own shoes were still sitting on the mat by the door.  
  
She stopped in the living room and for no reason at all she moved to pull Lena in for a kiss.  
  
They were both finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
